The Bonds that Bind Us
by I.C.2014
Summary: What would've happened if Nerissa was the one who raised Caleb and not his father? How would he have met Will and the other guardians? Things would've definitely been different. Will/Caleb Story.


The Bonds that Bind Us

**Summery:** What would've happened if Nerissa was the one who raised Caleb and not his father? How would he have met Will and the other guardians? Things would've definitely been different. Caleb/ Will story.

**Prologue, 16½ years ago:**

"Mother, can you tell me a story," a green- eyed boy asked. It was night time and the little boy was in his bed, his mother was in a chair beside the bed, looking at the young boy with a mix of love and admiration in his eyes.

"Of course my son," the boy's mother said. The boy's mother about 5 ft 6 inches tall and she had long, wavy black hair and she looked at the boy with those same green eyes as the young boy. "What story do you want me to tell you Caleb?"

"The story about the different dimensions that are being protected by the Guardians of the infinite realms," Caleb answered.

"But Caleb, I've told you this story at least fifty times," the boy's mother said. "Don't you want to hear something else?"

"But it's my favorite story. Please mother?" Caleb's mother chuckled at her child's antics.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story," said Caleb's mother. "Many years ago, on a planet called earth, five girls were chosen to protect different dimensions, including our world Meridian and the beautiful world of Kandrakar, as the Guardians of the veil. The Guardians combined their different powers to fight evil and to close the portals that connected the different worlds. One girl could control water and control the actions of any being. One girl could control fire and could read the minds of others. One girl had control of earth and move different objects with her mind. One girl could control the air and become invisible to the eyes of others.

"Mother," Caleb called. "You forgot about the other girl. The one control the heart."

Caleb's mother gave a small little laugh. "I thought I was the one telling this story." The comment caused the little boy to blush. "You are right though. The fifth and final girl had the power to control something called the heart of Kandrakar. The heart is something with powerful magic of the world it came from. A heart can come in any form depending on the right circumstances. It could be an object or a person, but that isn't what the story is about."

"Anyway, the heart that the girl controlled was in the shape of a small jewel. She used its power to unite all of the guardians, enhancing and making their powers stronger. She could also control lightning; giving her the ability to talk to all things electrical. She her powers are different from the other four who controlled the elements for water, fire, earth and air. Her element was known as quintessence. In many different ways that girl was more powerful than the other four."

"Really? How so?" Caleb's eyes were alight with curiosity and excitement.

"Well, unlike the other four girls, The quintessential guardian had the power to open portals to and from the different dimensions. And her power to unite herself and the other guardians only works on the guardians that are standing near her."

"Wow," said Caleb, he looked at his mother with awe. "Mother, you were that fifth girl- the one that controlled the heart?"

The woman's face soon became unreadable as different memories flashed before her eyes. "Yes I was," she answered slowly. "But that was such a long time ago."

"How come you're not a guardian anymore?"

"It's a little hard to explain my dear." Caleb's mother petted his hair before answering again. "One of those girls- a friend of mine- died. And ever since then, my friendship with the other girls just fell apart. So then the guardians fell apart with the friendship."

"No!" Caleb cried. "But what about the other worlds and portals? Who going to save people if there are no guardians?"

"Oh, don't worry about that my child." The boy's mother went back to petting Caleb's brown hair. "Once the Oracle of Kandrakar saw what was going on between us, he decided to replace us for new guardians to protect the portals. Besides, I still have some of my old powers and I plan on helping to make the worlds a better place."

"Really?"

The woman nodded her head. "Really" She cast appraising eyes on her young son. "How would like to help your mother? We could visit different world and have enough power to make those worlds a better place?"

"Really?" The little boy, Caleb, laughed with excitement. "You'll let me help you."

Again the woman nodded her head.

"Then I'll do it!" The boy sat up from the bed.

"Are you sure my darling? Once we leave we may not come back until our jobs are done and that might not happen for a really long time." The woman looked down on the floor. "We'll have to leave your father behind."

"What? We'll have to leave father behind? Why?"

"Your father has to stay on this world because he too has an important job to do here,"

The mother explained. "Do you still want to come with me?"

The little boy hesitated only for a minute before answering. "Yes. I want to help. I want to come with you mother."

The woman looked at her only son with pride. "That's my child. You're very brave and strong." The woman kissed her son on her forehead. "Now, we must hurry and leave. I already packed all of the things that we might need and now we must go."

Caleb's mother left Caleb's room and came back with bags already packed. She quickly used remnants of her guardian powers to open a portal. After she was done she picked up her son and walked through the portal, never once looking back .

The next morning, Caleb's father discovered that his wife and his only son were missing. Never to be heard from again until almost seventeen years into the future.


End file.
